


run

by belovedlyz



Series: nuanced petrichor [2]
Category: Lovelyz
Genre: back with another jisoo fic, i obviously dont know how tags work, this is a mess too, this is kinda about the world and ignorance and etc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedlyz/pseuds/belovedlyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jisoo runs to keep the thoughts away</p>
            </blockquote>





	run

Sometimes, Jisoo doesn't know what to believe. And sometimes, she believes the world is hopeless. Everywhere she turns, her eyes only see hurt, despair, and tragedy. So she shuts it all out, with tear stained lashes and mascara streaks, the only way she knows how is to run.

It's a race against time and humanity, searching for nirvana: _that state of serenity._

She runs for the mountains, chasing the high altitudes and brisk air. The lack of oxygen feels like a fire in her lungs, but it's nothing like the lack of oxygen that arises when her eyes watch the world. With nature as her escape, Jisoo's just a shadow in the mountain. An apparition ready to vanish with any disturbance to her newly found peace of mind. But its not peace at all, she can still hear the cries for help in the back of her head. And the silence of the mountains don't do anything to help her. So this time Jisoo runs for the ocean. Reaching for the tides that fall and rise with the moon. The crashing waves drown out their voices but soon her heart is crashing to the beat of the storm. There, she is a like a piece of driftwood, swaying along with water that dries her throat and burns her eyes.

Nowhere left to run, she's back at her starting point. Where she first heard the stories, where she first witnessed the world. The lonely and afraid, the hurt and helpless. _She's_ helpless.

At a loss, she sits on the floor of her bathroom. The fluffy bathmat thankfully always there for when she had a flair for the dramatic, which happened to be more often than not. Maybe she needs another jog. She knows thats not it, though. So for the first time in forever, she stops running and takes a breath. 

Jisoo wonders if life can be interpreted as a metaphor, but then the phrase 'it's not that deep' runs through her mind in flashing lights and she thinks she's an idiot, because life  _is_  'that deep'. And society has fine-tuned her to look away from the world that raised her. So she becomes angry. Angry at those that chose to stay ignorant, those that tried to strip them of their voices, and _everyone who had made them victims_. Mostly, she is angry at herself, because she is one of those people. Because _she ran_. She ran from the cause she had been looking for all her life. Her purpose for surviving in this lifetime. She had been a victim once, too. So with forced courage and newfound motivation, she shoulders her apprehensions and walks back into the world's open arms. _It's a quest to aid those who need it_ , she says. 

Life is a metaphor in itself. Its made up of metaphors, from the way the birds soar high to the way that trees stay grounded, all signifying various situations and concepts whilst all conjoining to create the bigger picture as well. The entire idea is quite like that one expression: 

_art imitates life and life imitates art._

And if Jisoo knows anything, its art. So she pulls out a canvas and pours out her feelings. Filling up every inch of free space with metaphors and the world. The end result is what looks like a random mess of colors to the untrained eye but to Jisoo, its beauty and life and happiness but also suffering and tragedy. 

Later that week, Jisoo recieves an invitation; it wonders if she would like to join them on a mission. Its an adventure around the world, _a quest to aid those in who need it._

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you so much for reading. this was all over the place and I legit stayed up all night and wrote this at freaking 5 am and I am exhausted. if I made any mistakes please inform me.  
> also, this is largely inspired by how i feel about (even though not explicitly mentioned) problems in the world such as world hunger and rape and aids and etc. I'm really passionate about all of that and idk where I was going with this but I hope you enjoyed this hot mess


End file.
